New Girls in Town
by HellsTheTwerd
Summary: Two mysterious new girls come into town. Whats up with them? Why can't Alice see them? Co-written with HellsTheTwerd & Salamin. R&R. Rated For languge and violence. Normal Pairings, Jacob's not imprinted with Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

New girls in town (chap 1: welcome to forks)

Co-written by salamin and HellsTheTwerd. Most ideas from salamin but HellsTheTwerd wrote it.

Disclaimer: do you really think we own it, of course not.

----------

Renesmee POV

Why does my dad feel the need to do mom before school I already know  
that's what they do all night when I'm asleep, but at least I'm asleep  
and not conscious but my dreams now seem to consist of rock and heavy  
metal concerts with quite a few drum solo's odd I know. But anyway my  
parents are worse than Emmet and Rose and that my friend is saying  
something. This is my second time round in high school but we're back  
in forks cause it's all of our favourite place mind Vancouver is a  
very close second, it was about 80 years ago we were last here we left  
when I was about 2 and a bit.

"Dad get your skinny little mind Reading butt down here now we are  
going to be so late!!!" I short of screeched up the stairs, dad came  
down shrugging his black leather jacket over his light blue shirt  
followed closely by mom throwing her brown leather jacket over arm  
cause we don't need it for warmth just for appearances.  
"Sorry Ness but your mom-" dad started but I cut him off.  
"Don't blame this on mom you know your just as much to blame if not  
more." I stomped out the door picking up my red ridding hood style  
jacket.

We went to school in the Volvo as per usual while the others took  
rose's BMW, when we arrived since it was the first day we got a lot more  
stares than usual I feel real sorry for my dad. But the odd thing was  
our cars weren't the flashiest as they usually would be I mean there  
was this Bugatti Vieron and some flashy green motor bike before you  
ask how I know this I found a car mag when I was bored which was a lot  
better than when I found Emmet's 'stash' I am seriously scared.

"Emmet has a 'stash'?" my dad asked.  
"Oh Yhea Nuts, Zoo the lot even some really weird 70ies stuff now that  
was seriously messed up." I said nostalgically.  
"You found those?" Emmet asked from behind me I nodded laughed and  
walked away to home room.

"Hey so what's your name?" asked some boy in an attempt at flirty.  
"Renesmme. But most people call me Nessie or Ness." I said just  
walking straight ahead.  
"Cool name, I'm Chad by the way." he said keeping up with me with a  
bit of difficulty. "So do you need me to show you around I know this  
school and the people real well."  
"No thanks I know where I'm going." I said trying to walk off but with  
little success.  
"So what's your sign?" he asked. He must have one of those lame pick  
up line books.  
"Stop" rose taught me that.  
"Should I find that funny or should I be hurt?" Chad asked  
"a little bit of both really" I said turning into my home room which  
he just had to have as well.

I sat at the back next to this Goth chick-Alice would have a total  
fit. I just hope that Chad gets the message.

Charlotte POV

Me and my sis Alexis have never been to school before well there was  
one thing which was like school but I don't really think it count as  
school because me and Alexis were the only ones there. But we decided  
that in our years we have never actually gone to school so we thought  
we should give it ago just for the crack of it. Alexis was busy  
putting her punk attire whilst I was putting on my Goth chic.

"come on char, we need to make a really awesome entrance now get your  
skinny Goth ass in that sweat ride of yours and I'll race you on my  
Kawasaki." Alexis said from my door clad in her black skinnies, purple  
converse and her black and purple striped hoodie and silver helmet  
under her arm. I finished fluffing my hair and grabbed my trench coat  
and keys.  
"Fine. But don't do what you did last time I really like my Bugatti."  
I said heading to the garage.

We got in-or on in Alexis case-our vehicles and started our race. Now  
normally I wouldn't do what I'm about to but after what Alexis did last  
time she deserves it, I can manipulate trees and shrubs as well as  
other plant life. I pulled some roots from the surrounding trees and  
put them in front of her bike now I'd get a really bitched out for it  
later though but it is so worth it because she did flip my Lamborghini a  
few months back.

I heard a slight screech then acceleration but I am still definitely  
going to beat her to school today especially considering the cops here  
are barley there. Upon arriving at school I spun into a space a few  
seconds before Alexis came racing In and parked next to me. Getting  
out the car I prepared to face the highly possible bitch fit.

"Okay what the hell?" Alexis said after removing he helmet.  
"Payback is a bitch you know that right." I said  
"Yhea well I didn't do that totally on purpose."  
"Come on I know you did"  
"Yhea but still was that really necessary?"  
"Oh hell yes" I said making my way to class. Ignoring the many stares  
of curious or just judgemental students.

I sat in the back of the class avoiding the stares. After a few  
minuets Alexis came in and sat on the table next to me because she is  
still pretty pissed. After a few minuets a girl with bronze hair all  
the way down her back sat down next to me in exasperation probably  
because of some puppy dog boy. The teacher Mr. Monroe came in and  
called class to order he looked as if he was in his early thirties or  
something.

"Right class well I'm Mr. Monroe some of you will know me from last  
year. We have three new students in here today would you like to  
introduce your selves." his voice was nothing like I expected for a  
teacher but I only have TV to go on for that.  
"I'm Alexis Maaka" my sis said.  
"I'm Charlotte Maaka we recently moved here from Salmen" give them a  
little truth but not all of it that would be a fantastic way to start  
of the semester now wouldn't it.  
"I'm Renesmme Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie." holy mother of  
all shit Cullen as in the Cullen's oh my Jesus this is going to be one  
he'll of a school year.

**first lesson-history**

Me and Alexis fiddled a bit with the schools computer system and got us  
in all the same classes, for some reason I can't really get it was a  
lot easier to do than it would have been 80 years back but fun none  
the less. We had history which would be pretty easy cause we lived  
through a lot of it but still.

"Remind me again why you insisted we take history?" Alexis whispered  
into my ear.  
"Cause two reasons first an easy A and secondly so we can totally own  
the teacher."  
"I don't want to own the teacher he is ugly even for a human" Alexis  
said.

Renesmme POV

Class was always boring and annoying especially when I have puppy dogs  
like Chad running after me I'm pretty sure he's ignoring the signs of  
my annoyance or he's just stupid personally I'm going with the second.  
Class pretty much flew by even with the constant staring of the  
puppies including Chad, Corey and Dylan, it was lunch now when I would  
see my family again I was a sophomore while the others were either  
juniors or seniors.

Walking into the lunch room I noticed the two new girls from home room  
sitting by themselves I grabbed an apple and some fries and headed  
over to join them. They looked up at me then at each other they seem  
worse than Alice and my dad when Alice has a shocking vision.

"Mind if I sit with you guys" I asked  
"sure no Prob pull up a stool" the Goth one I think is Charlotte said.  
I sat down, for a while we were sat in a very awkward silence.  
"Please someone say something anything really." the punk one said.  
"Hi" I said slightly sarcastically.  
"I like her she's cool what bout you char?" the same one said.  
"Well you are quite easy to please." said the other.

"So your a Cullen are like one of thee Cullen's you know one of doctor  
Cullen's kids?" the punk asked  
"Yhea we just moved here from Alaska what about you guy's were are you  
from." I said because I did not want to go back to that silence.  
"Well we just came from Salmen but before that we were in England."  
Charlotte said.  
"Cool" now we were back to the awkwardness.

We sat in silence till the bell went.

*skip to the end of the day*

Alexis pov

"so they were defiantly the Cullen's. The ones that totally owned the  
Volturie?" I asked, I tend not to keep up to well with vampire gossip  
unless it's really juicy.  
"Yep definitely. And the one we talked to she was the reason the  
Volturie actually started the fight, her mom was human and her dad was  
a vamp he fell in love blah blah blah. Nessie was the product but I  
pretty sure there's some more stuff to it than that." char said.

"Oh well. How bout we go for a quick hunt, so you don't snack on any of  
the kids at school." I asked  
"first of you really think I would snack on the kids at out school and  
sure." we then ran upstairs and changed into our hunting gear. My  
hunting gear is army pants, army boots, army jacket and a brown tank  
top, whilst chars was black wide leg jeans with purple trims, an hell  
bunny t-shirt and some steel cap Goth boots.

We ran through the trees till we found some elk we took down three  
each, char used her weird nature power and pulled the carcases into  
the ground which is weird and cool at the same time. We took of  
running again and came to this huge clearing we stood there staring at  
the stars till I heard a slight crinkle of leaves in the forest, I  
looked at char and held up 1 finger to indicate to her there was  
someone in the forest we stepped apart so whoever it was would only be  
able to go for one of us. After a few seconds of waiting they finally  
charged in my direction.

I flew straight up using my telekinesis while char wrapped him up in  
roots and stuff. I landed on his back and whispered in his ear "don't  
mess with the Salmen bitches" before I jumped of and ran off with my  
sis.

Hope you like it

Please review

HellsTheTwerd

&

Salamin


	2. Chapter 2

New girls in town (chap 2: secrets reveals some any way)

HellsTheTwerd: do we own twilight Salamin?  
Salamin: yes we own them all *evil laugh*  
HellsTheTwerd: you sure about that let me ask Carlisle he's smart  
*Carlisle walks in* hey Carlisle do we own twilight?  
Carlisle: no, no you don't  
Salamin: stop lying we do we own it *curls up in foetal position*  
HellsTheTwerd: well we don't own twilight.

If you didn't understand that we don't own twilight.

May I just say 7 pages and over 3,000 words?

Thank You to anyone and everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed :)

---------------------

Empov

Who the hell were they? And how the hell do I get out of these dam  
root things? Wait I'm a vampire duh I'll just break out of them. I  
started flexing my mussels trying to break free with no luck what so  
ever. I patted my pockets seeing if I could find my phone which I  
could I slipped it out and typed in Rosie's number.

"Hello Emmy bear" Rosie answered on the first ring.  
"Hey Rosie, can you come to the baseball clearing please I'm kinda in  
a pickle." I used my pretty please can we have sex voice.  
"Emmett why are you using your please can we have sex voice?" my  
Rosie asked  
"because I'm in a pickle and I don't have any other pleading voices.  
So please hurry up just don't bring Edward or jasper cause they'll  
take the piss." I continued using my voice.  
"Okay I'm coming but no promises about Edward and jazz." rose hung up.

Rpov

After I hung up I grabbed Edward and jazz cause if Emmett doesn't want  
them to see them then they have to see it. We took of from the back of  
the house to the baseball clearing. Alice joined us as well cause she  
was curious and she couldn't see what happened which was rather worrying.

Upon arriving at the clearing we burst out laughing Emmett was tied up  
in roots. We continued laughing as we made our way over there we faced  
Emmett and just asked one rather simple and obvious question.

"why didn't you just bust out of it?" jasper asked while sniggering.  
"You think I didn't try that!" he yelled back  
"considering you had to call rose no I don't think you did." jasper  
replied we then grabbed a branch each and pulled. With no luck.  
"Well that sucks" Emmett huffed.

"Oh what if we use our teeth" our resident physic suggested. We  
grabbed the branches again and began to chew on the branches, this  
worked so we continued till he was free. As soon as he was free he  
shook himself then encased me in a hug before running back to the  
house. We followed quickly after him and met him halfway to the house.

"Now for the question on everyone's mind how did it happen?" Edward  
smart ass mind reader boy said.  
"Well I was hunting and I saw these two vampires and I thought that  
the would be a threat so I was going to hold them then call you guys.  
So I charged at them and the one of them which had some coloured  
streaks in her hair and she just went straight up and then I was being  
attacked by all the branches. Then she landed on my back and said  
'don't mess with the Salem bitches' what the hell is that supposed  
to mean?"

"Any ideas Edward?" I asked Edward  
"nope not one ask Carlisle. He knows loads of vampires and if they are  
as powerful as they seem from Emmet's description then he could of met  
them with the Volturie." smart ass said  
"please stop calling me smart ass, rose" Edweird said.  
"Okay Edwierd." I said before I walked of to tinker.

*skip to just before school*

Charlotte pov

That was so funny. Can't believe we actually pulled It off well actually  
I can but you get it. Me and Alexis were just getting ready for school  
I was going to wear my red skinny jeans, my red Emily the strange t-  
shirt and red heels with my black trench coat. While Alexis went for  
her black skinny jeans, a purple top with the hell bunny logo, purple  
converse and her black jacket which have cat ears on.

"So you think the big guy will recognise us or not?" Alexis asked. While  
we were heading to our vehicles.  
"Possibly but I don't know they don't know were veggies so probably  
won't expect to see two vamps there." I said  
"hey how about we invite Nessie over tonight for a girls night or  
something like that...how about we say we found this really old film  
called interview with a vampire and invite her to watch it with us.  
How dose that sound?" Alexis said in about two breaths man she can talk.  
"Sounds good but do we actually have that movie. Oh wait you have every  
movie which has vampires, witches, werewolves and any other 'mythical'  
creature right?" Alexis nodded before pulling her helmet on and  
getting on her bike while I got in my car.

We got to school in a few minuets it's good to have a fast car. When  
we got there we saw Nessie walking up to us clutching her ring binder  
to her chest. When she got to us we said hi and got one back.

"So Nessie I found this real old movie in my movie collection last  
night and thought you might want to watch it with us?" Alexis asked.  
"Sure what is it?" Nessie said back  
"well its interview with a vampire. But we could always pick another  
one out I've got like 1000 DVDs and a really awesome cinema system."  
We Alexis said vampire Nessie' eyebrows shot up.  
"Yhea so should I get a ride with one of you or should I have one of  
my family drop me off?" Nessie asked a little more enthusiastic than  
before.  
"We'll five you a ride who do you want to ride with me or Alexis?" I  
asked.  
"I'll ride with Alexis just get out before my family do." Nessie said  
slightly panicky.  
"No problem sugar besides I'm sure I could whop their asses any day."  
Alexis always the speed demon said.  
"Maybe but they are all pretty fast. Besides won't I need a helmet?"  
She asked with some concern.  
"Yhea properly but char's got a spare in her car." Alexis said while  
pointing to my car.  
"Okay see you later guys." Nessie said as the bell went.

*skip to lunch*

"so Emmett smashed the door to jasper and Alice's room and  
through red paint everywhere. And Alice started to scream and Emmett  
ran and hid for about five days to avoid Alice's fury." Nessie retold  
the story of how from jasper posting a picture of Emmett in a bikini  
on the Internet to how jasper and Alice's room ended up red.

"Wow that's worse than when Alexis took a pair of scissors to my  
wardrobe!" I said. "So you cleared it with the family to come over  
tonight?"  
"Yhea sure did." Nessie said before the bell went and we left for class.

*skip to the end of the day*

Repov

I made it to Charlotte and Alexis' car and bike well before my family  
even got out of class, Alexis and charlotte were out soon after me.  
When Alexis got to me she went to the car and pulled out her helmet  
and her spare one which was black with cat eyes on the front. We  
chucked our bags in the car then got on the back. Just as I got on the  
bike I saw my dad come out with a rather murderous look in his eyes  
before my mum came out and looked to see me on the bike and giggle.

"Drive quick" I said to Alexis who no sooner than the words were out  
was high tailing it out of the parking lot. We got to there house in a  
few minuets of winding through traffic at over 100 miles per hour. The  
house was a simple red brick though it was in a slight gothic style it  
had beautiful red roses all over the place and ivy up the left side of  
the house. They had huge bay windows on the first and second floor it  
looks like they have a roof extension as well because the had two of  
those velux things that stick out of the roof.

"Wow your house is awesome." I said.  
"Yhea we get that a lot...well actual no cause your the first person  
apart from us." Charlotte said.  
"Yhea whatever. Now how about we put that DVD on or pick another one  
out." Alexis said whilst pulling her key out and disappearing inside.  
The inside was pretty simple apart from this huge rug which said 'art'  
on it in some really weird way.  
"Cool rug" I mumbled.  
"Alexis picked it out before you ask. But you should see her bedroom  
she got the whole range from that designer and put them all on her  
floor, it's quite comical really." Charlotte said whilst stifling  
giggles

"come on guys, get your skinny little buts up here!" Alexis shouted  
from somewhere upstairs.  
"We're coming!" Charlotte shouted back. Before dragging me upstairs to  
the third floor which seems like the entertainment centre. Alexis was  
by these huge selves which had like a billion DVDs. She seemed to be  
studying them with great concentration, she must of found the one she  
wanted because she got it out.  
"That's the one I told you about at school." she said whilst showing  
me the cover "but you could always pick another one because this is an  
18 or R or whatever you call it."

I went over the shelves and started to scan the shelves for a decent  
movie. The collection seemed to consist of vampire or other mythical  
creature if only they knew. I saw quite a few interesting ones but  
decided to go for Bram Stoker's Dracula cause it is so cliché. I held  
it up and suggested it Alexis screamed while Charlotte just rolled her  
golden eyes. Wait golden eyes what the fuck also explains why it's so  
quite.

"so are you guys vampires or something?" I asked just like how I asked  
how I was made.  
"Err...." Charlotte said before Alexis cut in with "kinda Yhea but it  
took you this long to figure it out?"  
"Yhea but question two your veggie vamps?" I asked.  
"You betcha but let's watch the movie first. Mkay?" Alexis said whilst  
popping the DVD in a player thing is no TV.  
"Err....where's the TV?" I asked. Alexis pressed a button on some remote  
and a projector and a screen came down from the ceiling a few feet  
apart though. "Ok cool." I said as I plopped down on the sofa.

So in the past few minuets I've found out my newest friend who I  
thought were human are in fact vampires, but they think I'm human still  
so that's a real mind fuck when you think about it well not really a  
real mind fuck is that my dad could do my mom with out killing her and  
also get her pregnant which in itself is a real mind fuck but when you  
introduced the wolves into the equation oh god headache much. Well I'm  
pretty sure that char and Alexis have no idea I'm half vamp. After the  
movie was finished Alexis suggested we scare the shit out of Alice.

"How the hell are you going to scare the shit out of Alice bye going  
behind her and screaming boo?" I asked. Emmett tried that once it  
didn't go down well to say the least.  
"Of course not were going to dress you up in one of charlotte's  
dresses." Alexis said while leading me to charlotte's room.  
"Ok. What kinda dress?" I asked.  
"Well Goth obviously but you can have your pick or you could always  
try something from mine." Alexis answered. We were now at charlotte's  
wardrobe pawing through the cloths. I found quite a few tutu's but  
nothing that stood out. So we went over to Alexis' wardrobe.

If you compared charlottes and Alexis' wardrobes there would be huge  
colour differences like how the majority of charlottes was red and  
black with other small accents of colour, Alexis' had a multitude of  
different colours like pink, purple, red, neon green, neon orange, neon  
blue and every other colour under the sun. We picked out a set of  
stripy purple leggings, a neon pink tutu, some green skull and  
crossbones shoes, a neon orange jersey top and a leopard print hoodie  
with kitty ears on the hood. After I was ready we went down to the  
garage, Charlotte decided to take her Ducati while we took the  
Kawasaki. It was a boring drive mind we were going like 10 times over  
the speed limit and we arrived at my house in 5 minuets instead of the  
20 it should of taken.

"hey guys you want to meet my family I'm sure they'd love you?" well  
they properly wouldn't but they would like to.  
"You wanna?" char asked Alexis.  
"Yhea should I..." Alexis trailed off  
"no but you could just not..." weird very weird  
"I know but it would be so hilarious!" Alexis whined.  
"No. And that is the final word on the matter." Charlotte said cutting  
off Alexis' protest.  
"Fine. Lead the way Nessie." I opened the door and lead them inside.

Alepov

This is gunna be so much fun. Wonder if that big guy Emmett is going  
to try charging at us. Oh well we'll just have to find out, Nessie  
lead us into what looked like a sitting area. Sat in one of the sofa's  
was a bronze haired guy who looks about 17 with his arm around a brown  
haired girl who looks about the same age.

They both turned around and looked at us bronzy started to growl. "oh  
shut up will ya it's not very polite to say hi to some one by  
growling." I said.  
"you heard that." he asked confused like some of the boys when their  
in algebra.  
"Well duh course I heard it. Moron." I muttered.  
"But your to far away to be able to hear something that low." bronzy  
boy said  
"no I'm not....oh wait my eyes are Yhea I should really learn to stop  
doing that." I said as I shifted my eyes from green to their natural  
colour. To say he was shocked was a slight understatement.  
"How the....what the....I don't get it." he mumbled.  
"One of my gifts. So where are the rest of the dudes?" I asked while  
clapping my hands together.

"They'll be in there rooms I suggest not bothering them." Nessie said  
"all the more reason to." I started to make my way upstairs but char  
got to me before I could hit the stairs. "No fair!" I whined.  
"Do you really want to deal with some pissed vampires at the moment?"  
Char asked me  
"Yhea why not it will be fun. Plus you know I could beat them hands  
down." I said.  
"why do I even ask?" char sighed.  
"Because you're an idiot." I retorted.  
"Shut up." char said.

We all just stood there doing nothing and saying nothing before  
bronzy said "why the he'll can't I read your minds?"  
"First off oww, loud much. Secondly I don't know." I said  
"I know it's probably that thing we did just before we were changed. You  
know at that school thingy before that other thingy then that dude  
changed us." Charlotte said.  
"Oh Yhea probably." I said remembering.  
"Huh" everyone said apart from me and char.  
"short story but if you want to know all the details real long story."  
I explained.  
"huh." they said again. Just before some one came bounding down the  
stairs followed by some lighter foot falls. Turns out it was the big  
guy Emmett followed by his wife/girlfriend/mate Rosalie. As soon as he  
saw me and char he shouted.

"You!"  
"Me." I replied.  
"me?" he said confused.  
"you" I said again.  
"you?" he asked.  
"me" I said with a nod.  
"me?"  
"you know as much as I'd love to continue this it's getting a bit  
old." I said nostalgically.

The big guy started to growl at us-well me mainly-while his mate just  
looked confused, I rolled my eyes at his growl I mean come on beat him  
once going to do it again. He started to charge at me but just before he  
could reach me I flipped onto the ceiling and just held on. I laughed  
at his confused expression when he was looking for me, I hopped down  
smiled and curled my index finger in a 'come here' motion. He flew  
into the air attempting to tackle me before my phone went off singing  
Cartoon Hero by Aqua

"one sec" I said dressing him in mid air. "Yello Alexis is the one  
talking, obvious since your calling my phone."  
"Always an interesting greeting from you Alexis." my B.F.F. Jane said.  
"Oh my god. It's so long since I heard from you. Why are you calling?  
And how is your life at the mo found a mate yet?" I asked in two  
breaths while hovering in the air with my legs crossed.  
"Yhea I know I should call you more often, so you guys are in America  
at the mo right?"  
"Yhea. Are you fishing for info or something?"  
"No, are you with the Cullen's?"  
"may I ask why?"

"No you may not ask why."  
"Okay what ever and my answer to your question is maybe."  
"So yes then?"  
"Yep. Now why do you want to know?"  
"Just that Aro has hit his time of the century and is after you guys  
and the Cullen's."  
"well good to know talk to you later okay."  
"Sure see you in a week." I hung up the phone and let Emmet go and  
dropped back to my feet.

I looked at char, then Nessie and then the more adult looking vampires  
and said "well shit" 


	3. Chapter 3

**New girls in town (chap 3)**

Disclaimer: do you seriously think we own it?  


**May I HellsTheTwerd just give you guys a huge big apology for the total lack of updates and any other complaints you may have like this chap being to short. Well the next few chaps are going to be drop ass funny I know the next one is which I am in the process of writing.**

**Sorry this is short.**

**If you know what Maaka means we will give you a walk in part in the  
story! Good Luck!**

-

RenPOV

"well shit? Well shit what, what do you mean?" Emmet said whilst scrambling to get up.  
"Well I mean shit to put a point on it. Any way brb got to make some calls you eavesdrop you die...well not really but you get the picture." Alexis said typing numbers furiously into her phone and walking out side.

"She dose that, you'll get use to it though." Charlotte said dismissively. After that was said we heard Alice screech then come running down stairs.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! This can't be happening!" Alice continued this screeching before she saw my fabulous-note sarcasm-outfit and her screeching increased ten fold. Alexis came back in and walked straight up to Alice and slapped her across the face and walked back out.  
"Again she dose that some times." charlotte said again.

"Who are you?" Alice growled at charlotte.  
"Well I'm a girl, a vampire and a Goth. But if you're looking for a name what's your name is a more appropriate question." Charlotte explained though taunted may be a better description.  
"Fine then. What's your name?" Alice growled even harsher than before.  
"Charlotte Maaka."  
"Are you the one who did this?" she asked pointing to my outfit.  
"no I did not but the person who came in and bitch slapped you across the face did and also made us watch Dracula." charlotte said in a dodgy Transylvanian accent.  
"GET YOUR SPARKLEY ASS UP HERE NOW BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND DRAG YOU HERE BY YOUR GOD DAMN SPARKLEY PENIS!" Alexis screamed from outside. "good now get up here ASAP" we heard her hang up then she came back in.

"So who are you?" Alice growled with her hands on her hips.  
"Alexis Maaka. Vampire extraordinaire." Alexis said with an overly extravagant bow. Alice growled again before telling us about the reason she came screaming down stairs. "Well I had a vision of the Volturie coming in the baseball clearing then it all just went black. But I don't know if the wolves are back."

"Oh that's probably when Alexis starts to bitch Aro out." Charlotte cut in.  
"Hey Ness it's getting pretty late shouldn't you be hitting the sack? Or whatever you do sleep right?" Alexis asked  
"yes I do sleep but it's not that late it's only...shit midnight. Goodnight!" I screamed before I hightailed it upstairs.

Bella pov

Charlotte and Alexis seemed like a rather colourful set of characters though they balance each other out somewhat, Alexis seems she would do whatever she likes if no one stops her but Charlotte is more serious but still slightly eccentric and not necessarily in her wardrobe choices.

"Why would Alexis bitching Aro out mean I can't see them?" Alice growled obviously not a fan of our guests.  
"That's just Alexis through and thought, though Aro is the one who tends to start the bitching but some of the guard are quite cool." Charlotte explained.  
"What happened with the Volturie?" Alice asked in a much softer tone.  
"Well we are-when it comes to powers at least-the pure embodiment of awesomeness." Alexis stated while spinning in the spot.

"How are you two the 'embodiment of awesomeness' as you put it?" rose asked joining the conversation for the first time.  
"Did you not see me whoop big guys ass and I'm pretty sure you had to rescue his butt from the tree roots as well." Alexis said crossing her arms and looking menacing dispute her small size.  
"Awesome. Some one who can finally put him in his place." Edward mumbled.  
"We can do more than that sweetie." Alexis purred now that was out of order.

"Err hello his wife and mate in the room right here thank you very much." I growled.  
"Yhea I figured that just having a little fun is all." Alexis said. But I just growled under my breath.  
"Any way why can't Alice see you guys?" Carlisle asked.  
"Long story short?" Alexis asked to which everyone nodded. "Well before we were changed we found out we were witches."  
"You've got to be shitting me." Emmett said with his mouth hanging open.  
"Nope no shitting we're vampires that's kinda hard to do." Alexis joked.

**You like it? You hate it? Don't care just review it!**

**p.s. if you want any one to blame for lack of updates blame my English teacher. (or me for not doing my course work)  
**

**HellsTheTwerd**

**Salamin**


End file.
